Me and the Moon
by he war
Summary: This is a songfic about Hermione's struggles against herself and Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to tell her daughter her story before it's too late? RR also an old one.


Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song " Me and the moon" by Something Corporate. This will be a one chapter story, and It actually took along time to write, even though it'll seem short when you read it. ~sigh~ I have no idea how to make it seem longer so...it'll be cool if I got some reviews too ;) so here it is:  
  
Me and the Moon  
  
Lizzie14  
  
Hermione slowly walked to the drawing room where Draco sat. She'd had enough. She scratched one bruised arm and brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. Her once warm, friendly brown eyes were now cold and as black as the night.  
She thinks about what she's going to do, even though she'd been planning it for weeks. She knows it's the right thing to do. It was necessary for her to stay alive. She knew.Draco would have to be gone.  
Forever. She gradually steps into the room, making sure to land on the one creaky floorboard that would announce her presence. Draco immediately whirls around in his chair. He sees Hermione and smirks.  
" What is it Granger?" he asks impatiently. Hermione stares straight into his cold icy eyes. Tons of memories come from those eyes, and none of them she wants to remember. She sees flashes of them in her mind; herself cowering in a corner and Draco in front of her, his fist raised.or another of her up against a wall, and Draco ripping her clothes off fiercely and biting her back, making blood blossom all over her skin.No, she couldn't think about those anymore...  
Draco's cold eyes came back into focus; he was still smirking. Hermione smiles suddenly. Her whole body shaking. " I hope you go to hell and burn." she whispers.  
  
" It's a good year, for a murder, She's praying to Jesus She's pulling the trigger."  
  
" This is for me." she says. Draco's eyes widen as she raises a gun. A sudden blasting sound echoes throughout the house, and Draco starts to fall. Hermione watches his body curve into a graceful arch as he goes down, landing with a loud "Thump" on the floor.  
Shaking convulsively, she lowers the gun. Then she smiles . She's done it. Her deed is done. Her pain from him is over. The hand holding the gun gives an odd twitch, and she drops it, and leaves the room.  
  
" and there's no tears, Cuz' he's not here She washes her hands and she fixes the dinner. Soon they'll be coming to rush her away, No one's so sure if her crime had a reason.."  
  
She gets a knife out of a drawer in the counter and begins to chop some vegetables for dinner.  
Soon the ministry would know. Draco had a special security measure on him and the house, so if anything happened to him the ministry'd come right away. She began to chop faster. Emilia would be coming downstairs soon, to see what the loud noise was and what there was to eat.  
Emilia was not supposed to be in the house. In fact, she was not even supposed to be alive. She was all Draco's fault. But she was there, and there was no way Hermione could do away with her own flesh and blood; her own true heir.  
She dumped the vegetables into a pot of boiling water on the stovetop and went to check the security box in the hall.  
On the screen was a message that read: "Ministry officials are analyzing the situation and will be present in exactly 17.2 minutes."  
Hermione smirked in a very Malfoy like way. As much as she hated to admit it, she had picked up Draco's infamous smirk. She turned around, and found herself in front of a mirror.  
The first thing she noticed was her hair. She remembered when it was sleek and shiny, though bushy, but pretty all the same. Now it was an even darker brown, and was sticking out at odd angles. She looked like a crazy woman.  
Her eyes had lost their sweet, golden-brown innocence. They were black and shadowed, and there were large, bluish black circles beneath them.  
She reached up and trailed her hand down her face; over pale, sallow skin, then to her busted lip, then down her neck, where recent bite marks still showed, and finally down her bruised shoulders and arms.  
This was why she had to get rid of Draco. He had tortured her, raped her..changed her life forever. But she also killed him because He was using her, as some sort of sick sex toy. She meant nothing to him emotionally. But she, She needed to be loved.  
  
" The reasons like seasons, they constantly change And the seasons of last year like reasons that floated away. Away with this spilled milk, Away with this dirty dish water, Away.."  
  
Hermione kept staring at her own face, and her discolored skin for several more seconds until she couldn't bear it any longer.  
She went back to the kitchen to check on the now ready vegetable soup. She took out two bowls and began to ladle the soup into them when she heard a small, "mom?" behind her.  
She whirled around to see Emilia, dressed in along t-shirt and bunny slippers, her dirty blond hair cascading down her shoulders and over her chest.  
" Hello honey." said Hermione. She was surprised at her own voice. She expected it to be crackly and dry, but her words came out smoothly.  
" What's for dinner?" said Emilia, standing on tiptoe to see what was in the bowls.  
"Soup." Hermione said shortly. " Now, Emilia-" She knelt down and looked into her daughter's vivid blue, 6 year old eyes.  
" I want you to know that I love you. I would do anything to help you and make you happy."  
Emilia nodded. Hermione noticed that her daughter was holding her favorite stuffed animal, a dragon called Norbert. A memory suddenly flashed in her mind; Her, Harry, Ron and Hagrid crowding around a tiny dragon. There was an ecstatic expression on Hagrid's face, a confused expression on Ron's, and a slightly worried, but curious look on Harry's.  
Then the memory vanished. Emilia's pale eyebrows were knitted.  
"What is it mommy? Is everything okay?" she asked. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. She could feel tears stinging on her eyelids. How she missed those carefree days at Hogwarts..with her best friends.  
" I just want you to know that things are going to change around here. Emilia, your father is gone. And he wont come back." she said.  
Emilia gasped, then stepped slowly into her mother's arms, and fell into her embrace.  
" Daddy's..gone? But why? Where did he go?" she whispered, her voice full of tears.  
Hermione wished that she Emilia wouldn't cry over Draco. But then again, she had never been around or at home when he beat Hermione senseless..  
Hermione then pulled her daughter away from her so she could see her face.  
" Now then. I want you to go upstairs to your room and get all your stuffed animals and pillows and blankets, and bring them down here to the family room, and we'll have a cozy spot. I'll also tell you a story about your dad and me while we eat." she said, her voice trembling slightly. Tonight was the night she'd ruin her little girl's life.  
Emilia, hearing the words "cozy spot", perked up a little, and, wiping tears from her eyes, ran upstairs.  
Hermione sighed and stood back up and leaned on the counter. She thought of her last real conversation ( or fight, more like) that she had had with him. She remembered her exact words..  
  
" it's me and the moon" she says " and I've got no trouble with that. And I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die, It's me and the moon." she says.  
  
Then she remembered Draco's body that was still in the drawing room. She would have to dispose of the corpse. She grabbed a large garbage bag from a cabinet and walked to the room that held Draco's cadaver.  
His face was up; his gray eyes held no life..they were foggy looking. His chest was bloody.and there was a deep gash in his jacket where the bullet had gone through.  
Hermione grimaced as she picked him up; her hand brushed his freezing cold skin and she shivered.  
She quickly stashed him in the bag, the went out to the garage where the ministry was sure to look last. She put him behind a large sled, and cast a simple vanishing charm on the bag to make it even more undetectable. But as she walked back to the kitchen, she felt that they ministry would probably find it anyways. There were ways to search rooms and still pick up things that had been vanished, she knew that from her Hogwarts studies.  
She entered the house and headed straight to the Drawing room..to clean up the evidence.  
  
" The blood stained the carpet Her heart like a crystal, She's lucid and departed, A life left behind she can't find in her mind gone away.."  
  
She took a stain remover from a cabinet under the bar and lathered the stain in it until it had disappeared. Then she checked the security box again.  
There was 8 minutes left..a few precious minutes left for her to eat and tell her daughter everything.  
As she was thinking this Emilia came tottering down the steps, her arms full with blankets and pillows and stuffed animals, including Norbert.  
" Good girl." said Hermione, taking a few things of the top to lighten he daughter's load.  
She set the things down in the family room, a nice little room off the kitchen. Then Hermione conjured TV trays, spoons and their soup out of nowhere, and went back to their 'cozy spot'. They slurped in silence for a moment or two until Emilia looked up at her mother.  
" mommy? Can you tell me the story about you and daddy?" she asked.  
Hermione set down her spoon and paused for a second, then looked at her daughter, and then began her story. She began with a brief explanation of their relationship at Hogwarts and ended it right up till the fight that they had had the day before. When Hermione finished, Emilia had tears in her eyes.  
" I didn't know Daddy acted that way." she whispered. " I'll tell him to stop tomorrow."  
Hermione felt a sudden pang of guilt. She had not told Emilia about Draco's murder. She would later..when she was ready. But right now she wanted to concentrate on her last moments in the house, and with her daughter.  
" honey I'll be right back." she said, standing up and going out into the hall. She checked the security box; there were 2 minutes left until the ministry would come and take her away.  
She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Some bits and pieces of her and Draco's last conversation came to her mind..  
  
"but what do you say we go for a ride?  
  
what do you say we get high?  
  
but I'm so tired of days that feel like the night.."  
  
At that moment there was a loud knock on the door. Hermione whirled around and saw the unmistakable figure of Cornelius Fudge. He had fought to keep his postion, and he was still the Minister of Magic.  
Hermione glanced at the security box and saw that she had exactly 1.7 minutes left.  
"Shit," she breathed, and ran back to the family room, where Emilia sat playing with Norbert. Hermione kneeled beside her and grabbed her into a hug.  
" mommy who's at the door? Are you okay?" she asked her. Hermione ran her finger's through her daughter's long wavy hair. Then she pulled away, her hands on Emilia's cheeks. She looked straight into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes  
" I'm going away sweetheart. And I won't be coming back for a long time." Said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly.  
Emilia was crying.  
"No mommy no! Don't leave me like daddy did!" she sobbed. The knocks on the door became louder and more violent.  
Hermione grabbed her daughter into a last embrace, kissing her forehead. " I love you." she said. "and I have to tell you something that I said to your father." Emilia's eyes are shining in tears. " W-what?" she asked.  
" It's me and the moon." Hermione whispered, feeling tears fall down her face. " and I've got no trouble with that. And I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die it's me and the moon."  
Emilia has a look of confusion on her face, but her expression changed when the door comes crashing down and 3 men come in and grabbed Hermione by both arms. " No!" Emilia screamed, jumping up.  
Hermione looked at her daughter with eyes that were filled with tears.  
" Emilia, I killed Daddy." she said as the men wrenched her away toward the front door. Emilia gasped. "NNNOOOOOO!!!" she screamed and collapsed, sobbing hysterically to the floor. 


End file.
